


the Prisoner

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: F/M, No actual zombies, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Survival in a zombie apocalypse, The man in the basement, Zombie Apocalypse, prisoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: Zombie apocalypse aftermath au.The wooden tray was set,No utensils.just a spoon.he couldn't be trusted with anything sharp,she reminded herself as she made her way down into the basement.





	1. Adaptation

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Adaptation season 9; episode of TWD,

The wooden tray was set with a bowl of tomato soup.large glass of milk bread and butter and a new book.this time a tale of two cities.No utensils just a spoon. he couldn't be trusted with anything sharp.

No matter how polite he always seemed.  
how soft spoken.she never forgot that he was a very cunning man,a tricky deceitful man her father often said. a Monster parading around in a well dressed suit.Belle heard it all before.and No matter how kind those brown eyes were she never forgot what he truly is. she didn't trust him.she couldn't,there was too much at risk.

Belle picked up the heavy laden tray and made her way to the basement entrance.

Her high heels made loud noises as she came down the stone steps. announcing  
her as she descended into the dark dank basement.

“Good morrow Princess Belle.” he said in his usual polite condescending tone.

“Mr. gold.” she said stiffly as she observed him siting on his cot with his back against the wall.bathed in what little sunlight shone from his tiny barred window.

“Hay where's my smile, are you still angry with me? he asked with a knowing grin.

She sigh deflating despite her trepidation.”No, I'm not angry with you.” she replied continuing down the steps. 

“I just don't agree with you.” 

He chuckled. “of course you don't, I'd be disappointed if you did.” 

She smiled shyly. “I just don't see things the way you do, people.life, it's not as dark as you say.” 

“Well, he rised his hands in the air gesturing at his surroundings. darkness is all I know my princess.” 

She shook her head. “you know why your here, and what you did to make them put you away.” 

“Do I? He retorted with a dark menacing look. 

“What month is it? He asked absently As she slid the tray through the meal slot in his cell. 

“It's September.” 

“Fall.” he said with a fond smile.

“Do you remember what it was like before Belle, before all of this? he asked. 

“No, she shook her head.I was young  
when it.the apocalypse happened.” 

He openly looked her up and down and licked his lips. “yes, I suppose you were.” 

“Tell me about it.” she asked tucking her legs under herself as she sat down on the cold stone floor with her book in her lap.

“About what? He asked as eyed the tray of food. 

“Fall.” She retorted as she rolled her eyes at him.

“Oh yes Fall, crisp air.orange fall leaves.  
pumpkin patches.” He replied with a distant look in his eye.

She watched him eat the food that she’d made him with a pleased smile.

“I..I heard you had a son? she tentatively asked.

He paused. visibly tensed.”Yes, I had  
a son.he died long before any of this.” 

“Tell me about him.” 

“No not today, some other time perhaps.  
did you make this? He asked. 

“Yes.” she smiled wide.

“Too much pepper.” he said dryly.

“I'll keep that in mind, guess you don't want dessert then.” 

“Is it zucchini bread again? 

She nodded her head.

He made a face. “What book did you bring today? 

“A tale of two cities.” 

He smiled warmly. “dickens again, well go on.start reading.” 

She smiled up at him and began.  
“chapter one .” 

The following day Belle set The wooden tray with a bowl of Stew And a large glass of milk.bread and butter and a book.No utensils, just his spoon he couldn't be trusted she reminded herself. Belle picked up the heavy laden tray and made her way to the basement entrance.

Her impractically high heels making loud noises as she came down the stone steps.descending into the cold dark basement.where he dwelled.

“Good morrow princess Belle.” he said with his usual polite condescending tone. 

“Mr.gold.” she said in greeting holding back her smile.

He sat on his cot with his back against the well as he usually did.

“So tell me,what's going on up there? he asked as she slid the tray of food through the meal slot in his cell.

“There isn't, she laughed. there isn't much to tell I'm afraid.it's been pretty quiet for a long time now.” 

He nodded and sat down on the stone floor with that same distant look. 

“I've been in this cell for..16th years now, he commented while taking a bite of Stew.partaking of her simple offering.  
I know I'll never leave this place alive.” 

“No, they won't let you out for reasons that's well known too you.” she curtly responded.

He chuckled and nodded his head.  
“and to you, do you know why they put me down here? 

She met his gaze and licked her lips.  
“No, father wouldn't say.” 

“Of course Not, they put me away. locked me in a cell in my own basement, while you live up stairs in my damn house! He snidely replied.

“This isn't your home anymore,things have changed. it hasn't been in a long time.”  
She coolly stated.

He smiled amused by her and took another bite of Stew.

“How's the Stew, not too much pepper  
I hope? she asked. 

“Actually, it's quite bland.” he said with  
a sneer.

“Well Maybe you'll like dessert better.”  
she offered.

“What day is it? He asked.

“Tuesday.” she replied.

“Banana bread then, doubtful.”  
he said taking another bite.

“Try the corn bread.” she urged.

“Did you make it? 

She nodded.

He eyed it suspiciously.

She laughed. “well I didn't poison it! 

He gave her a look.

“Suit yourself.” she shrugged.

“Are you ready to read a few more chapters? she asked opening her book.

“Go on read to me.” he said absently.

“Am I boring you Mr. gold? she asked with  
a teasing smile.

“Oh No, I look forward to these little chats.and hearing your voice..

“My voice, what about my voice? she asked with a beaming smile.

“Well it's certainly not unpleasant to..  
he trailed off.

“Really?

“Don't look so pleased dearie, your merely pleasant to be around instead of the silence and the never ending darkness.” he retorted 

“Dearie, you never called me that before.” she said with a small smile.

“Oh don't flatter yourself dearie, I call everyone that sweetheart.well, the ones that annoy me.” he replied with a smug smirk.

“So I annoy you now, well in that case.I'll just clear this away and go.” she snapped unable to hide her hurt feelings.

Belle hastily put her hand through the meal slot in his cell.reaching for the tray when he suddenly grabbed hold of her wrist.

“Let go, she tried to pull her hand back. please let me go.” she pleaded.

He looked her in the eye and shock his head Not letting go of her hand. he bent his head and kissed the palm of her hand.his lips softly trailing across her wrist before releasing her.Belle stared into his dark eyes in tranced by the look in those dark brown eyes unsure of their intent when he blinked.breaking the enchantment.the skin of her hand burned where he'd touched her.

Belle quickly took the tray and rushed back up the stone stairs without even a backward glance.once up stairs she slammed the door to the basement shut!

Releasing a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.with shaking hands she put the tray down on the kitchen counter and looked down at her wrist.it prickled where his lips had kissed her.she could still feel the heat from his touch.

“Belle,where you in the basement again? 

She looked up to see her father standing there.

“I told you Not to go down there.”  
Moe said in a angry tone. 

“Well someone has to feed him father.”  
she shot back.

“Yes, but Not by you.I don't trust that man Belle.he's a monster! and I don't want you anywhere near him.” Moe stated rising his voice.

“Father your being silly, and over protective.Mr. gold is in a cell  
he can't harm me.” she tried to explain.

“I told you Not to go down there, I don't want you anywhere near him! understand Belle! he shouted.

“What did he really do,I mean No one will tell me.what happened? Belle asked. 

“It was a long time ago Belle,  
it doesn't matter anymore.” He replied. 

“Then why keep him locked up?  
she countered.

“Because he’s a dangerous man, now do as your told.from now on Smee will tend to the prisoner.” he stated.

“Father really.” she rolled her eyes at him.

“Not another word Belle, you are not to go down there again! do you understand me! 

“Yes father.” she nodded.

“That's my good girl.” he said with a smile.patting her shoulder as he exited the kitchen.

Belle looked down at her wrist where he'd kissed her.she could still feel the heat of his touch.the sensation of his lips on her skin. frowning she rubbed at her wrist trying to abide the feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> You guys I had the hardest time trying figure out that second dessert!


	2. =2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work in progress. Unfortunately not an actual update, Having some technical difficulties stay turned.

Under construction,


End file.
